


Beautiful Dreamer

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry has a squishy tummy, Canon Trans Character, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Smut, Somnophilia, That's it, Vaginal Sex, goosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: Barry has a kink and Lup approves. (And discovers that she is About it.)





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! This has been in the works for about a month and a half now, and I want to shoutout to the NSFW Taz discord for keeping me inspired and yelling at me to write.
> 
> Special shoutouts to Mango and Kipp because they inspired this fic, and screamed the loudest, love y'all <3  
> And shoutout to Myles for the title! <3
> 
> Enjoy this mess of porn. It's not beta-ed either.

It had been on Barry’s mind all day. He didn’t know how to approach the topic with Lup, and it was slowly driving him insane. Like. He had no need to be nervous about something like this, but the fact that it was something he kept to himself for so long that he didn’t know how someone else would react.

Speaking of, Lup was in bed with him at the moment. It was late at night and she was curled up on his chest. Her fingers were tracing small shapes over his stomach, soft and slow and he stared up at the ceiling. It was a peaceful night, and Barry’s mind kept wandering back to his...issue. On the plus side, he’d known Lup for over a century, they knew almost everything about each other. She’d probably be super validating of him. But on the other hand, what if she was repulsed?

His body language must’ve given something away, because Lup was propping herself up on a shoulder and looking at him. Her head was tilted slightly and her ears piqued in curiosity, “Is everything alright, Bear?” Her voice was soft and musical to his ears. And the concern in her eyes looked _wrong_ , like the fact that they were capable of expressing that particular emotion was a sin to the gods.

“I’m fine, Lu. Nothing’s the matter.” He refuted quickly, and it made her raise a perfectly sculpted brow.

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

Barry’s cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. She was calling him out on his bullshit and it was working because she knew him so well. “Yeah, well,” Lup was now crossing her arms over his chest and resting her chin on her overlapped hands, her face inches from his own. This close he could count the freckles across the bridge of her nose, the specks of gold in her green eyes, the curve of her cupid’s bow. “It’s not, I, I haven’t shared this with anybody and,” He’s rambling because he’s nervous.

Lup’s ears raised more, her curiosity getting the better of her. “You know you can tell me anything, right Barry?” Her voice dropped a little, all the teasing gone and replaced with a serious tone. “You’re literally the one person who knows me the best, even better than my brother at this point. We’re in it for the long haul and anything you tell me right now won’t change a single thing.” Gods, she was too good for him.

“It’s, well, it’s about, uh,” He was fumbling for the right words, “I wanna try something new tonight. Like, sex wise.” He spoke in a rush, kind of proud that he at least said it, but still wary of her answer. 

And Lup’s eyes lit up like fireworks. All traces of worry left her features, replaced with a devious grin that showcased the adorable gap in her front teeth. 

“Why Barold, there’s nothing to be ashamed about! In fact I’m almost offended that you’d think I would disapprove of letting you explore yourself. Unless it’s vore. You don’t want to vore me, right?” Barry couldn’t believe his ears. And his ears burned appropriately. 

“I don’t, I, _I don’t want to vore you.”_ He sputtered, moving to sit up. She followed his lead, shifting so she was sitting beside him, laughing at his response. Well, he partly had his answer. He lifted a hand up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. “I want to, I guess, I want to fuck you,” He paused at her quiet _‘hell yeah!’_ , “But I want to do it when you’re, kinda, asleep?”

Lup hummed quietly, smile still present on her lips. “That sounds fucking hot, Bear. You’ve been holding out all this time?” Her own cheeks were coloring lightly at the thought.

“Not, not so much holding out, but, like,” He didn’t know how to really explain it. He was honestly just in a state of relief at the moment because of her positive response. All he could offer her was a shrug and she let out more of that musical laughter. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, halting her noises.

She kissed him happily, hand coming up to cup his cheek and scraping against the light stubble that followed his jawline. The kiss was brief, but it got the job done.

“Go on, Barold. Tell me everything you want to do.” She murmured in his ear, her lips trailing along his skin. Her touch was fire hot, sparks following the path her fingers and lips took. Barry let out a shuddering breath as his mind started fogging over with arousal. What he wanted to happen played out in his head and it was almost too much.

“Gods, Lup, I--” He shifted so he could kiss her hungrily, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair, “--I want to tease you until you’re begging. Get, get you so riled up and, then give you _exactly_ what you want.” His voice was slipping into a deeper tone, one that made Lup positively melt. She was no stranger to being vocal and tonight was no different. It’s not often Barry takes on such a, not quite dominating role, but, he’s being assertive in what he wants.

“Gonna give you a helluva ride,” Cue that little laugh of his again as his hands wander down her neck, her shoulders, her sides. “I want my name on your lips and stars behind your eyes,” He’s murmuring in her ear, mouthing lightly along sensitive skin. Lup shuddered at all of the attention being focused on her. Her thighs squeezed together slightly, she could feel a wave of heat run through her. “You’ll be so exhausted when I’m done with you, you’ll be too tired to even pull off of me. And then--” He paused again to slide his hands up her shirt. Thumbs brushed over her nipples and the thin metal bars that ran through them, and she keened into his neck, “--Later tonight I’ll fuck you again while you’re asleep. That’s okay, right?” 

He’s kinda breathless, too overcome with arousal at the thought of her above him. But he still needs that confirmation, her explicit consent. Because he doesn’t want this to go wrong despite her reassurance. He can hear her laugh, and it’s not embarrassing, it’s more disbelief than anything.

“Barold, I am _so_ down for that.” And he feels the grin pressing into his skin when she says this.

The relief that washed over him was indescribable. Pleased noises bubbled up from his throat as he moved to kiss her again. He’s just, so _glad_ right now. His nails scraped against her skin lightly, following thoughtless paths across her waist and hips.

With that confirmation settling in the air, Barry took some more initiative. 

He started lifting the hem of her shirt, letting the loose fabric bunch at her armpits before breaking the kiss. She swatted his hands away with a huff, pulling her top off the rest of the way and throwing it somewhere in the room. Barry ducked his head down, pressing gentle kisses to her collarbones and shoulders. One hand came up cup her breast as he moved his way down to the other.

Lup warbled out a moan when soft lips teased at her nip. Barry took his time, flicking his tongue until the skin tightened and peaked. He paid special attention to her piercing, pointed tongue teasing the edges. Barry was careful not to knock his teeth against the little balls on the ends. His lips wrapped around the bud and continued the soft ministrations. As much as Lup loved his rough and tough act, when Barry damn near _worshipped_ her, it made her lose her mind.

Barry’s free hand was inching south, creeping across her taut stomach and making way to her thighs. His fingertips skimmed the edge of her panties, an old comfortable pair made of cotton, and followed the crease of her thigh. If Barry’s eyes were open, he’d notice the damp spot spreading along the front of them. He kissed between the valley of her chest before giving equal attention to her other breast and his other hand went down as well. Hearing Lup’s moans and noises of approval were doing it for Barry, his boxers were starting to get a bit uncomfortably tight.

It feels like a century has passed before Barry’s lips travelled down towards her groin, his nose brushing against her belly button briefly. His lips quirked up into a teasing smile, glancing up at her face as her breath hitched. He did it again and Lup giggled a little. She smacked the back of his head with about 7% strength, just to get him to quit.

Despite being hit, Barry just laughed and continued to pepper kisses down further, making his way across the edge of her panties. Being this close, he could finally see how turned on she was. The light blue of her underwear was stained darker with her slick, and he couldn’t help the gentle lick along her slit. Above him, she moaned an he could feel her tense a little. With a positive reaction like that, Barry kept the attention on her.

“Gods damn it Barold if you don’t put your mouth on me right this second I will _end you_.” She is flushed and her words have no real heat behind them, and Barry laughed.

“There wasn’t even a _please_ tacked onto the end of that.” His shoulders were shaking lightly with contained giggles. Lup rolled her eyes, and after a moment of thought, she reached down to pull Barry’s glasses off and set them to the side. 

“Please, Bear.” She huffed quietly, but it was good enough for him. His thumbs hooked into the fabric by her hips and slid the garment off slowly, down her long, toned legs before tossing it in the same general direction as her shirt. He couldn’t help taking a moment to drag his cheeks across her thighs. His stubble scratched across sensitive skin leaving red streaks and Lup loved it. 

Barry resumed his position and he kissed at her mound before dragging his tongue along her slit. She let out a surprised yelp and he could feel one of her hands thread into his hair. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into her thighs as his attention focused on her clit. He let his tongue swirl around it, tracing Elvish words of love and worship onto the sensitive bud.

Lup’s falling to pieces above him already, thighs quaking around his head as he kept the assault going. Occasionally his tongue would dip down and slide against her entrance before coming back and continuing. The hand not buried in his hair is tangled in the sheets with twitching fingers. Her hips are messily grinding against his face and he’s letting it happen, letting her use him.

Soon, he feels her thighs start to tighten around him, and Lup’s moans are getting higher pitched. Barry’s quick to pull away, using his hands to keep her legs spread. Her hips jumped a bit to try and chase him. The pleasure that was spreading through her body came to an abrupt end and she couldn’t help the disappointed wail that followed. Barry, however, had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You, are the, absolute _worst_.” Lup is panting and Barry’s eyes watch the movement of her chest unabashedly. He’s taking time to catch his own breath, and underneath her frustration, Lup can’t help but admire the sight of her lover. His cheeks and chin are shiny with her slick and it’s all in his stubble. He has a flush from arousal, and his hair is a mess from where she was gripping it so tightly. 

Damn, she got lucky with this one holy shit.

“You love it, though.” His voice was quiet, and still a little uneven but she did, in fact love it.

Barry took a moment to pull his own shirt off by the back of his neck. Lup watched eagerly as his soft belly and chest are suddenly exposed. Then her eyes dipped down to his dick, straining against the fabric of his briefs. Pretty much against her own will, her hand reached down to cup him through his underwear. Barry couldn't help the quiet hiss at the minimal friction. Her ears flicked in excitement as she pounced, switching positions with him.

Barry wasn't expecting the sudden switch, and he was caught off guard when he was suddenly on his back with his gorgeous wife above him.

“That wasn’t very nice you know, Bear.” She knelt over him, nuzzling at his chest. Her fingers were cool against the heated skin, rubbing and dragging along his stomach. She could honestly spend hours here, cuddling and caressing his softness, but the were things to do, dicks to blow.

But, she could afford a little teasing. Lup took her time, kissing every inch of skin she could reach, and Barry had plenty of plush to love. Her fingers ghosted feather light over his sides and up to his chest. She massaged there, pinching and tweaking his nips lightly while she buried her nose in the coarse hairs of his happy trail.

Barry shifted under her. No matter how many times she did this, he can never get over the fact of how _enthusiastic_ she is about it. Blunt nails scratched at him and he keened.

Her kisses turned into gentle nips, little pin pricks across his midsection. Then she was sucking marks. Barry was helpless under her, letting her do as she pleased.

Barry honestly didn't even notice she was pulling his briefs down until there was a sudden warmth around the head of his dick. As soon as it was there it was gone, and he hated the way his body jerked up after her. That only succeeded in bumping the tip against her lips and now she had a devious glint in her eyes. 

“I believe it's only fair if I get to tease you now, Bear.” And she was nipping at his belly again, up towards his chest. A hybrid of a squeak and a moan slipped past his lips as she copied what he did to her. Occasionally, she would give him a lazy stroke, just to keep him on his toes. 

Barry was embarrassingly turned on by her playing with his chest. And she knew exactly what she was doing. 

It wasn't long before her impatience got the better of her, though. She was ready for the main course, here. After admiring the smattering of dark red she left across his tummy, she took the time to help him finish stripping. 

Finally, they were both naked. Barry would never get tired of seeing his wife, the freckles scattered across her shoulders, the glow of her tan skin. She shifted forward, straddling his hips but stayed up to take a moment and stretch her arms. Like she was about to actually do something strenuous and required such stretching. Unnecessary, but just so _her_.

Barry was suddenly overwhelmed with adoration for his wife, and he sat up to kiss her. Well, he would've kissed her lips but _fuck she's taller than him_ so he settled on hugging her chest to his face. Lup laughed, bending down to kiss him sweetly. The kiss was probably the most innocent thing of the night, closed mouth and brief.

“I love you.” He murmured quietly, letting his hand fall to her thighs. He kept his touch soft and light, and then his finger slid against her core. She was just so wet, he easily slipped a finger inside of her.

“I love you, too-ohhh fuck,” Her gentle expression quickly shifted and her eyes shut in pleasure. She curled around him, and her hips shook as a second digit joined the first. Barry pumped his hand a little faster. Gods, he loved teasing her like this. At this point Lup dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning and shaking as she tried not to ride his fingers.

“Bear, Barry, please.” 

The man in question laughed lightly, a breathless little thing as he pulled his fingers away. Then he was laying back down. He helped Lup shift back a little with a gentle hand on her hip. She ducked a hand down to guide his dick inside her, he was taking too long, she just needed--

They moaned together, the sensation seeming to be familiar and brand new all at the same time.

Barry molded his hands to her waist, helping her ride him. The pace was slow at first, and Barry had to take a moment to adjust. He planted his feet on the bed and took action. Lup’s moans filled the bedroom, along with the quiet grunts Barry let slip. She had a hand braced on his knee to keep some semblance of balance, the other was resting atop one of his own. 

Barry didn’t stay in control long, with Lup shifting herself and leaning down over him. She slowed the pace, grinding herself over him. His eyes slipped shut for a few moments before they snapped open again, desperate to not miss a moment of _Lup_. She was too gorgeous to not look at. 

Despite having some time to cool down, Lup got keyed up embarrassingly fast. It wasn’t taking much, with her leading this tango. 

Lup’s breathing is harsh in his ear, little gasps and moans filling the air around them. Above him she’s writhing, grinding against his groin to get that sweet, sweet friction on her clit. 

She’s falling to pieces above him, and Barry can’t resist the urge to pull her into a kiss. It’s messy and could barely be called a kiss, moreso them just moaning into each other’s mouths. 

He can pinpoint the exact moment of her orgasm. Her thighs are trembling from overexertion and her voice pitches higher. It’s a beautiful sound. Their 'kiss' ends with Lup shifting, biting into the meat of his shoulder, not to muffle herself but to avoid biting him where it’ll hurt too much. Her frantic grinding slows as she rides the waves of pleasure coursing through her. It's all of that, plus her erratic clenching around his dick, that sets him off as well. 

Barry moves a hand from her hip up to her lower back, trying in vain to pull her impossibly closer. He fills her with warmth as she gives an appreciative ass wiggle.

After the sensations die down, the only sound in the room is their harsh breathing. Lup’s hair is a mess, the light blonde sticking up in all directions. Her arms move to snuggle underneath his neck, tilting her head to kiss and scrub at his cheek. The feeling is one of his favorites.

“A plus on the sex. Ten outta ten, would bang again, Bear.” She's snickering in his ear and Barry actually groans at that. He smacked her ass in retaliation, but in doing so it makes her clench around his softening dick. They both give a breathy moan at that.

“Only a ten? I’m hurt. You’d think I’d have scored at least sixteen.” Barry retaliated with a mock hurt expression, a pout on his kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes are bright with mirth in her post-orgasmic haze and she scoots forward just to kiss him again. It’s soft, simple, a kiss they’ve shared a thousand times but it still manages to be different every time.  
Barry takes a moment during the kiss to get a little more comfortable, scooting a bit on the bed and getting settled. Lup followed his lead, adjusting herself above him. Her long limbs wrap themselves around him like a koala, and it’s honestly one of his favorite feelings. 

The kiss breaks when he starts to feel a little light headed, he’d forgotten to breathe _again_. 

He’s still cradled within her, and he can feel her drip around him. She’s still hot and slick, and honestly he’d be up for another round in a little while. She settled, wiggling her hips and teasing him a bit despite her own sensitivity. 

“I better go to sleep, no particular surprises or anything to expect.” She’s got that shit-eating grin on her face again and Barry can’t help the flutter in his chest for two very different reasons. Firstly, his wife is just, so beautiful in everything she does? Also, she’s giving him that consent once again, and it’s so touching that he can’t help the kiss he’s suddenly giving her. She reciprocates once again, and he could honestly do this forever but she cuts it short.

“Night, Lu.” He murmured against her lips, and she snuggled into his chest. Despite his racing thoughts, he falls asleep relatively quickly, and she’s not far behind him. She doesn’t need to sleep, technically, but that’s never stopped her before. She sinks past her trance and soon she’s snoring lightly in his ear. As comfortable as it would be to roll off and snuggle into his side, she loves laying on him like this. He’s got just enough squish in his belly to make it work out well.

~~~~~

When Barry wakes up, his thoughts are jumbled and he doesn’t even open his eyes. But the one thing he does recognize is the warm heat above him. It’s almost too hot, just on the border. And he presses up into that heat.

It’s with a quiet groan that he realizes his length is also surrounded by a wet warmth. His hips have a mind of their own, and they slowly start to rock up. 

A moment of clarity hits Barry, and his conversation with Lup comes back to the forefront of his mind. His eyes crack open and it takes a moment for the fuzziness to go away, though not completely without his glasses. Since her face is buried in his neck, Barry’s view of her is limited. But it’s still a wonderful view nonetheless. 

One of her shoulders takes up the majority of his vision, but past that he follows the line of her back, the soft points of her hip bones barely peeking out from the plush skin there. When her skin isn’t flushed, her freckles are much more noticeable. He could spend hours here, appreciating the beauty before him, tracing patterns and constellations in the scattered dots across her body. But his hands made their way to her hips, trailing across her back before gentle fingers grip onto her.

He can hear breath hitch beside him and he stills momentarily. After a moment he lets himself start moving again, letting his hips grind up into her as his dick fills. It doesn’t take long, though. Soon enough, he’s hard and aching, and she’s still snoozing above him.

She moans at his first real thrust, and Barry could _feel_ her drip around him.

Barry shifted so he could have a better angle, and then his mind went hazy again. He rolled his hips and got lost in the sensation. She was so responsive to him and it managed to turn him on more. 

It doesn’t take long before he notices her unconsciously pressing herself back into his thrusts. It’s hot and his sleep addled brain can’t get enough of her. He lets his hands wander her back while he presses his lips to her shoulder to muffle himself.

He had started slow, experimental in his actions. But as time went he got careless. 

“Feels good, Bear.” Lup’s voice was low and thick in his ear suddenly and Barry almost lost it then and there. He was panting quietly with the exertion, thrusting faster into the warmth she had to offer, chasing his quickly approaching release.

Her lips were at his ear, murmuring filth and praises.

It’s intense, his release. It builds fast, almost too fast, and he’s overwhelmed by the mixed sensations. His blunt nails dig into the swell of her ass and she’s moaning and he’s gone. The livewire within him snapped and the pleasure he was chasing peaked. It washes through him and he feels it from his head to his toes.

He actually may have blanked out a bit, because suddenly he’s aware of Lup’s face inches from his own. She’s got that dopey grin on her face that he loves, and she presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You with me, Barry?” Her voice is a quiet hum and all he can do at the moment is nod. Her eyes are crinkled with her smile, and she just continues to pepper his face in kisses. The movement makes her shift, and Barry is hit by oversensitivity. Immediately his hands are scrabbling at her hips and she realizes and pulls away. He slides out of her and he can feel the mess he made all over his groin and thighs.

It’ll be hell to clean in the morning but it was _well_ worth it.

“I love you.” Are the first coherent words out of his mouth a minute later and she smooches him sweetly. His head cleared a bit, and now he can focus on her. The tell tale signs of her arousal, the body language he’s come to know over the last century.

“I love you too, Bear. And this was definitely a great idea, you were holding out on me.” She was giggling, nuzzling his forehead before yawning. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep. Maybe you can help me out a little?” The amusement in her voice was only thinly masking her desire and Barry grinned a little himself.

“Anything for you.” He promised with a chaste kiss before sliding down her body, between parted thighs and proving said statement.

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I'm on tumblr under the same name. Comments and kudos are super appreciated and they make my day tbh. Also let me know if I need to add any specific tags.


End file.
